


Snow Bunnies

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #13 One catches the other masturbating, 100 kinks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Ficmas 2018, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 13. One catches the other masturbating.“Carter, isn’t there something you can go fix?” Colonel O’Neill snapped.“I’ve fixed everything already, Sir. Do you want me to go and fix the weather, too?” Major Carter snapped back.After four days in the same room, in the same house, in the small village on PKM-519, the two stranded members of SG-1 were beginning to fray.





	Snow Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> A Merry Ficmas request for the lovely TinkNeverTalks.
> 
> _Christmas Prompts: 27. “Looks like we’re snowed in.”_

“Carter, isn’t there something you can go fix?” Colonel O’Neill snapped.

“I’ve fixed everything already, Sir. Do you want me to go and fix the weather, too?” Major Carter snapped back.

After four days in the same room, in the same house, in the small village on PKM-519, the two stranded members of SG-1 were beginning to fray.

“Well I’m surprised you haven’t figured out how to do that, yet! What have you been wasting your time on?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just saving the galaxy from the Goa’uld, Sir. I really should have been putting some time in on the weekends to create a doohickey to control the climate of an entire freaking planet!”

From the floor below them, a baby’s wail started, quickly rising in pitch like a fire engine’s siren. The pair of them glared at each other and a silent argument conducted with signs, lip reading and gestures ensued.

_Carter, you go and fix that!_

_What? Cause I have breasts I know how to soothe a baby?_

_Like I do?_

_You have at least had children!_

_That’s hardly a qualification._

_Well you’re the one who started yelling!_

_And you’re the one who was pacing back and forth and driving your commanding officer crazy!_

_It’s not my fault that we’re stuck here._

_It ain’t mine, either!_

_Ok, ok. How about rock, paper, scissors?_

_Loser goes downstairs and apologises._

_Of course. One, two, three - rock._

_Scissors. Oh for crying out loud! Fine, I wanted to stretch my legs, anyway._

_Take your coat._

_I’m not an idiot, Carter._

_Sometimes I wonder, Sir._

The door closed behind the Colonel and the sound of his boots on the stairs grew fainter as he descended.

Sam collapsed on the bed with a sigh. This blizzard had better end soon or one of them was going to kill the other.

Or jump the other and hump like snow bunnies.

It wasn’t that there was a chance they’d miss Christmas, although one of these years she would like to actually be home for the holidays. It was the circumstances of their confinement. Daniel and Teal’c had hiked back to the Stargate four days ago, a half day trip, to check in. A surprise snowstorm had swept in and forced Daniel and Teal’c to travel back to Earth and wait out the weather. The projections were for at least six days of blizzard conditions.

Jack and Sam were comfortable enough in the village that it was deemed sensible to wait out the storm there. It was too cold to use their tents, so Sam and Jack had been offered a bed in a villager’s house.

It was a nice house and a nice bed. The food was excellent. In fact, it had all the charm and atmosphere of a bed and breakfast, right down to their own personal fireplace.

But it had been four days of platonically sleeping in the same room and both of them were more than a little wound up.

Sam flopped back on the mattress and let out a long sigh. It was nearly impossible for them to get away from each other. The first day, Sam had spent her time fixing things for the family that owned the house. The second day she had stumbled through the snow to the neighbours and fixed their things. On the third day she had run out of things to fix.

Under normal circumstances, Sam would run or work off her frustrations or, if at home, take care of her frustrations. Here, there was no running as long as the blizzard persisted, no work left to do and no privacy in which to take care of herself.

Then she realised it. There was privacy, for the moment. If she was quick enough ... Yeah, she could be quick. Hell, she was so wound up it’d probably take no more than a few minutes.

Quickly, Sam stripped down to her panties, removed her bra and replaced her undershirt. In the worst case, it would look like she had decided to take a nap to pass the time.

Climbing into her side of the bed, Sam slid down under the covers and waited a few impatient minutes for the bed to warm up. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her body and mind enough to begin.

When she slid her fingers into her underwear, Sam was frustrated to find herself mostly dry. If she felt constantly horny, why couldn’t her body help her along some?

She searched her mind for some fantasy material. A fair amount of it was out of the question, given who she was sharing a room with, so she tried to picture a generic - gender? Hmm - man wrapping himself around her under the blankets. As she imagined him nuzzling and kissing her from behind, she curled herself into the same position, pushing her hand against her outer lips. Ok, this was beginning to go somewhere.

As her fantasy lover’s hands slid over her body, he pressed his erection against her back. The thought of a hot, hard cock rubbing against her skin made her moan, if softly.

“Samantha,” Fantasy Man, who happened to sound a bit like her CO, whispered against her neck. “Do you want me?”

“Mmm,” she replied in her head, imagining arching back into him, “Always.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re sleepy,” Fantasy Man told her, reaching for her breasts, teasing her nipples. Sam felt a gush between legs at just the thought that he would touch her breasts. She sighed in relief, raised her top knee and began swiping her finger over her entrance. Fantasy Man purred in her ear, “Are you touching yourself, Sam? Gods, I love it when you do that.”

Fantasy Man reached down and twined his fingers with hers, alternating between circling her clit and rubbing at her entrance. This definitely was going somewhere, somewhere good. How much time did she have left? She didn’t know where Jack had been going.

“Nice and wet,” Fantasy Man observed. “Perfect for me to fuck you once you’ve come.”

Sam moaned and then stopped, wondering if she had made the needy sound out loud. There was no noise from the house around her, so Sam relaxed and returned her attentions to her relief. She was now feeling a pleasant buzz, but her build up had plateaued. This fantasy was one of her favourites and yet, it felt like something was missing.

A scent came to her and she realised what it was and what was missing. Jack’s smell was on the pillows and sheets and it was he who she usually imagined pressing his hard cock into her back and whispering sweet and sexy words in her ear. Well, seeing as the sensory opportunity had presented itself, she decided to just go with it. She couldn’t have much time left, anyhow.

Fantasy Man morphed, without much trouble, into Jack, his hand over hers between her legs, his heat against her back, his encouraging words in her ear. “That’s it, Carter, work yourself up. Make yourself all hot and slick for me. I know you’re close, c’mon Major. Come for me. Come.”

She whimpered as her hips jerked and she whispered the Colonel’s name. Arching, her sensitive nipples rubbed against the sheets. Sam’s fingers danced gently, pressing out a little more enjoyment, and then stilled. She dropped her upper leg and let the weight provide a comforting pressure to hold herself with.

The aftermath of her release left her feeling warm and soft. As Sam’s breathing returned to normal, she pondered letting sleep come over her to pass the time. She might sleep better without the Colonel beside her, anyway.

Then the mattress shifted and Sam froze as the covers lifted, letting in a gust of cooler air. Her mind raced. She hadn’t heard him come back, how long had the Colonel been there? Had he seen what she was doing? Dear god, had he heard her whisper his name as she climaxed?

Calm, breathe calmly, he probably thinks that you’re asleep.

She felt the Colonel settle in under the covers and then he moved. And moved again and then she felt his warmth against her back. The bed was a large one and there was no need for him to be so far over.

Suddenly, cold fingers pushed her shirt up and pressed themselves against her belly. Sam smothered a surprised shriek as the Colonel pressed himself against her back and chuckled into her shoulder.

“It’s cold out there,” he told her, “Couldn’t see my hand in front of my face, so I came back inside.”

The Colonel’s fingers were beginning to warm and any heat he was leeching from Sam’s stomach he was returning against her back.

“You should take your gloves, next time,” Sam observed as her mind raced.

“Then I’d have no reason to warm them like this,” and the Colonel pressed his chilled nose into her neck.

“Sir!” Sam protested.

“That’s not what you called me a few moments ago,” his words washing over the nape of her neck. “Are you feeling better, now?”

“Sir?” She was confused. Her pulse was racing from the adrenaline of being caught masturbating to a fantasy of her CO by her CO.

“Say ‘Jack’ again,” he urged, kissing her skin softly.

“Jack,” she whispered, her mind unspooling in panicked circles. He’d heard her. He liked it. He’d heard her and he’d liked it. He’d liked it a lot. He’d liked it a lot and he was aroused by it. Sam whimpered as he pressed into her back, his erection obvious through the few layers of fabric they each wore.

“Sam,” he murmured, pulling her firmly into him. “Tell me what I was doing.”

She hesitated, thinking that one of them should probably say stop but there was the ache between her legs, building again after she had only recently banished it.

“We, we were like this,” Sam stumbled over the first few words, but Jack murmured encouragement into her skin.

“And you, touched my, b-breasts,” she breathed, almost inaudible. And then Jack was touching her, his hand under her shirt and his fingers gliding over the skin of her breasts.

“And then?” He asked, his words muffled by his lips pressed against her shoulder.

“My nipples, you were stroking them,” and Jack’s actions followed her words, “And then pinching.” Sam mewled as he pinched her, rolling the already sensitive flesh between his fingers.

“Sam.” Jack drew out her name with a husky adoration and rocked his hips against her back. “Was there more?”

“I-I, put my fingers in my underwear and I was stroking myself and then, you -” With her fingers already between her lips, just as she had described, Sam stopped.

Releasing her nipple and sliding his hand down, Jack brushed his hand over Sam’s forearm, coming to rest on the back of her wrist. “May I?” He asked.

Sam nodded, and Jack’s fingers pressed between hers, feeling where they rested, at her entrance.

“Show me, please,” he asked, a husky request that Sam felt powerless to refuse.

Sam began rubbing her index finger firmly around her entrance and then Jack’s fingers followed, an echo of her movement. Closing her eyes, Sam began to sink into the sensations, moving her fingers where she wanted to be touched, Jack learning how she liked to bring herself pleasure.

The next time Sam’s fingers rose up to her clit, Jack stayed where he was, running two fingers around her entrance, dipping in more and more with each pass.

When he pressed those two fingers inside her, keeping up the pressure, whilst stroking deeper and deeper into her, Sam cried out.

“Let’s do it together, Sam. Show me how you come, I want to hear my name from your lips.”

Her inner muscles pulsed at his words and Sam began buffing her clit, increasing the speed and pressure. Jack followed her lead, doing the same with his fingers inside her until she tensed and cried out his name. She shuddered through her second orgasm and Jack kept stroking, whispering encouragement until she groaned and stilled, limp with the aftermath.

Jack let his hand rest over her, cupped in the hairs between her legs.

Sam floated, warm and soft again while Jack kissed and nuzzled her shoulder, murmuring to her.

Rolling on to her back, Sam tried not to disturb his hand from where it rested. She could now reach him with her outside hand, so she ran it over his hair, scraping nails lightly against his scalp. “There’s at least another day of snow.”

“No point in going outside,” Jack observed.

“We should keep busy, though.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Jack told her and raised his lips to hers, kissing lightly. “Let’s never get out of this bed.”

Sam thought seriously about it. “But what if I need to pee?”

“Timed toilet breaks,” he answered, “But that’s it.”

“Alright,” Sam agreed. “Pity about Christmas.”

“Yeah, pity,” Jack said, although he didn’t sound a bit sorry. Worming his way lower and disappearing under the covers, he called back to her, “I’ll just see if I can find your gift.”


End file.
